Puppy Love
by FallenAngelEm
Summary: When Liam became Scott's first ever beta, they definitely needed someone to watch over him. That's where Stiles' little sister comes in. She was a freshman art geek, always under the protection of the pack yet to both her and her brother's dismay, she had the most access to Liam, and the only one he was convinced wasn't crazy. There's one thing they can't protect her from; a crush
1. Chapter 1

"You are so freakin' ugly."

"Wow, thanks a-lot, older brother; you're the best."

I watched the smirk grow on my brothers face while he drove. "I'm just protecting you; I have to remind you everyday so-"

"So I don't try to get a boyfriend, I know," I finshed for him. I've been getting reminded of how ugly I am ever since I started at Beacon Hills High and it's almost become a routine. I don't get how I'm so ugly if I look like my brother but there's some things you don't argue with, with him.

"Look, I'm just trying to save you from rejection."

"Sure you are, Stiles."

I notice Stiles turning into the parking lot of our school, and we sigh at the same time. Not only do I look like Stiles, I act just like him, too, even down to the way we dress. It's probably why I barely have friends now.

No, Stiles is definately why I don't have friends. I was just fourteen in the eigth grade when Stiles and his best friend, Scott- who's also like an older brother -dragged me into this world of the supernatural.

Scott is an Alpha werewolf; his girlfriend, Kira, is a fox with some electrical power stuff; Lydia, she's a Banshee; my brother just got over being possessed by an evil spirit; and his girlfriend, Malia, is a werewolf coyote.

Me? I'm just an awkward freshman girl who is tired as fuck because my idiotic brother and his girlfriend. I actually forgot about bringing it up at the breakfast table, but thinking about Malia reminded me.

"I know having a girlfriend is cool and all," I started, looking back at Stiles driving, "but our rooms are right next to eachother, and my brother having sex is not something I'm too fond of hearing."

Stiles inhaled but didn't speak. I kept my eyes trained on him as he ran his tongue over his lips and looked from left to right. Again Stiles sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm honestly sorry if I traumatized you. Like truly, truly sorry."

"It's okay; when I lose my virginity I'll just make sure to give all the bloody details."

Stiles gagged. "Don't make me kill you."

Again, I laughed at my sibling but this time, I put a hand out for us to do our goodbye hand shake since he was now parked in front of the freshman-sophmore entrance.

"Have a good day, love you," Stiles says as we finish. I give him a nod, then a hug before I get out of the car. Stiles backs up and turns towards the junior-senior entrance. Something makes me stay and watch him drive away instead of going inside of the school.

"Boo!" Somebody yells in my ear, and taps me roughly, making me jump and spin to face the idiot with a racing heart.

I'm able to sigh in relief and calm down when I see the person who scared me was just Hayden, a girl who's been my best friend since the third grade. She's standing there with her black hair in it's usual wavy style framing her smiling face.

"It's too early for heart attacks," I said, giving her my own smile. She came in for a hug that I happily accepted.

The girl has been my friend from the time we were both in the hopsital, our rooms right next door from eachother while we were being prepped, and recovering from transplant surgeries at the same time.

After the hug, the two of us began to walk towards the school entrance where we would go to our shared homeroom.

"Were you and Stiles wearing matching shirts?" Hayden asked, using the back of her knuckles to tap my arm.

"Half of both of our wardrobes are plaid shirts and I didn't plan it."

"Kind of sibling goals."

I gave her a fake gag just as we walked into our homeroom and her response was an immediate frown. What the hell? I kept my eyes trained on the side of her face, now contorted in confusion.

"Look," she said, nodding at our seats. When I did what she said, I saw two people sitting in the lab table we shared. "That's-"

I cut her off, already knowing the answer, "Liam Dunbar."

The story of Liam Dunbar, Hayden and I dates back to the sixth grade; my first ever suspension, my first ever fight, and my first ever black eye.

Liam Dunbar was fighting, my best friend thought she could be a savior of some sort and went to break it up, but that resulted in her being elbowed in her newly developing breasts we were so excited for. It made me way too angry, and I punched him in his nose for her, which got me my own punch in the eye and that made Hayden angry enough to punch Liam again in the nose, breaking it.

It was teamwork but Liam and I were the only two with bruises and very awkward yearbook photos. My brother and my father were furious; I kind of got a kick out of it.

"He's in our seats," Hayden pointed out the obvious, glancing at me as if she was waiting for what I should do. Liam had gotten cute; he had an adorable baby face complete with baby blue eyes and rosy plump lips.

Someone bumping into me from behind reminded me of how long we had been standing in the door way, and I grabbed Hayden's arm and pulled her forward. We had no choice but to sit in seats that weren't next to eachother; two people were inbetween us.

I couldn't help glancing back at Liam, and as soon as I did, my own emerald eyes connected with a pair of glacial blue eyes. My pounding heart had to be audible to him. I wasn't even sure why I felt so nervous but I didn't like it.

I cringed when I noticed how sweaty my palms were, and turned in my seat to face the board. My favorite time of the day; learning time!

Not really. I think I stay in shape only because of the amount of walking I do from class to class. I have Hayden at least; but she talks my ear off no matter what. I love her though.

"So you gonna go for Soccer?" Hayden asked as strolled down the hall to the cafeteria because it was now time for lunch.

"I don't know. I kind of wanna do varsity cheerleading."

"How can you go from volleyball, baseball, and soccer to cheerleading ?" Hayden asked, giving me a head tilt and face full of confusion.

I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes at my friend. "With cheerleading I can be at all my brothers games, and I can still play soccer. And I'm never giving up softball, you know this. Stop acting like I'm your only friend on the team."

"You're my only friend in general. You're doing too much between the swimming, softball, tutoring, volleyball, soccer, and now cheer? I think you should relax. " Hayden said matter-of-factly. We walked through the open doors of the cafeteria and skipped straight over to the line like the hungry hippos we were.

Actually, Hayden was super compact and tall, standing at 5'7, four inches taller than me. I think I have more of a pear shape; a small chest but wide at the bottom, due to volleyball. My body and my face doesn't matter, because Stiles, my dad, and Scott don't allow males to come in contact with me and I don't think they will until I'm at least thirty years old.

"I'm thinking about the future."

"You have three more years."

"They start to look at you with the PSAT. If I do good at the PSAT then they're gonna look at me all-together and see I've been doing shit since I got here."

"Stop being so Fran-"

"Don't!" I shouted, cutting her off before she said the bullshit that I just knew she would say.

"Baby!" Someone shouting my name makes me spin on my heels, searching for the foreign voice. It's Liam, standing behind me in line with his friend Mason standing behing him.

Liam wasn't tall, and our eyes were leveled, which didn't help my steadily increasing heart rate. I CAN'T HELP IT! HE'S CUTE, OKAY!

"Y-yeah?" Nice going. Of course I would stutter.

"Uhhh, I actually don't know. I just wan-"

"To waste our time? Get lost, Dunbar. I want to get and eat our food in peace," Hayden said while moving inbetween Liam and I and grabbing food off of the counter.

I couldn't help but giggle at both Liam's eye roll and Hayden's anger. She really knows how to hold a grudge.

I followed Hayden, grabbing lunch as well. We made our way outside, where we always ate in order to escape how loud the cafeteria was.

"He's so annoying," Hayden said as we sat down, her nose crinkled with disgust. Once again. I laughed at her and in return I got a beaming smile.

"You like him?" I asked, leaning in and cocking my head up at her. Her mouth twitched but she kept a straight face. I could tell she was trying to hide some emotion.

"Ew, no!"

"He did get cute!"

"You disgust me! Just as much as he does." Hayden rolled her eyes at me, making another laugh pour out of my mouth. She is way too dramatic. It is just Liam Dunbar. It was three years ago.

Well that isn't too long but he got cute. That's pretty much all that matters is he got cute. To a teenage girl like me.

"Your brother is being weird again."

I look up right away, searching for my brother in the crowds of people walking around the courtyard. I see the blue plaid shirt connected to an excited body, jumping up and down and waving at me. Stiles was wearing the brightest smile that of course made my own smile appear.

Scott was standing next to him, his own tiny smile plastered across his face towards me.

"Hold on," I said to Hayden, "I'll be right back."

Stiles engulfed me into a hug as soon as I came over, as if he didn't see me three periods ago. Scott gave me a hug right after. I felt like something was up.

"What do you two want?"

"Baby sister, you are so smart," Stiles purred, flashing me a wide smile.

"I know," I responded with an eye roll and an arm fold. Compliments? From Stiles? I'm neither Lydia or Malia, so he definately wanted something.

"And you're always trying to do extra work," Scott said in a similiar tone to my brothers, giving me his stupid big brown puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want?!" I repeated a little more aggressively, looking between my two boys.

"Scott kind of didn't finish a few pages of his summer math pamphlet that he promised he'd turn in at the end of the day-"

"You're really good at math and I have lacrosse later, there's no way I can finish it and go to lacrosse try outs, I'm trying to make team captain again."

"What does Baby have to do with this? I'm not finishing it for you; I have cheer tryouts, too."

The wide eyed gapes from my brothers is hilarious. Stiles begins to wag his finger, "nononononononono."

"Uh, yes. It's an extra curriculur activity that opens up more opportunities. College is right around the corner!" I give them both my award winning smile, chinky eyes and all.

"You're a freshman," Scott says with an eye roll that is not helping his case whatsoever.

"Does that mean I have to spend it like an idiot? Scott could've signed up for the tutoring program I'm in, I would've helped then. You can ask Kira or Lydia."

"They have lives."

I think they forgot who's help they're asking for. I may be a slightly impressionable freshman but I'm not going to just be doing junior work. I should report them for bullying.

A loud ringing signifies the end of lunch, and I glance back at my table where Hayden is buried into her phone and my tray is still full, sandwhich not even open. I was actually hungry and today they had potato wedges; those are the best things on Earth.

"Fuck off!" Before I can take three full steps, I get yanked by my shirt, my 5'3 frame falling into the 5'11 giant that is Stiles.

"I'll tell dad about the...thing." He fold his arms across his chest as if he has got a victory. There is too many things that he can tell on me about.

I can almost hear the old western music, and see a tumbleweed in the distance as I mimick my brothers stance, narrowing my eyes in preparation for this duel.

"What thing?"

"The _thing."_

"I have things on you."

"But not this thing."

"I have things that can get Scott banned for like a week."

"Hayden?"

"Her sister just became a deputy; dad wouldn't believe anything you've got on Hayden and I."

"What if you were drinking at fourteen?"

"And you brought me to the party and let me?"

A moment of silence.

Stiles throws his hands up and turns to Scott, "I've got nothing. Short people are so mean."

Scott turns to me to try his luck. Those big brown eyes get sad and he tilts his head as he speaks, "Please, B."

I don't want to give in but I don't want to be a bitch. I'm above pace in all of my classes and I know I can fit in this packet because I have English next period.

"I'll ask Hayden." I won't. I snatch the packet out of his hand and spin on my heel. I can hear his thank yous but I'm annoyed by it so I don't turn back.

Hayden is waiting for me with a smirk. The late bell has already rung, so there's no rush as I open the container my sandwhich comes in and start shoving wedges inside of it. The ones that don't fit, I greedily scarf down.

I have a granola and a yogurt that I have to eat right now in order to sustain my hunger so Hayden carries my bag as we walk through the halls to the freshman wing.

"So? What happened?" She asks.

"Doing Scott's homework. If I don't, they wont give him full credit for the class, it was due first quarter and we're going into the third."

"What is it?"

"Algebra 2, duh. Did it look like bullying?"

"In a way. Everyone knows Stiles is your brother, though. You guys look just alike; beauty marks and all."

"I know. Family can still be reported for bullying, right?" Hayden laughs at my comment, even though I am being very serious. A bite of the granola bar sends a wave of crumbs into my bra where they attack my small chest. I leave them there because I'd rather not walk into class fixing my bra.

I have the strictest teacher on Earth this period. I walked Hayden to class, making me even more late. Therefore, as soon as my foot crossed the threshold, I was bombarded with an ambush of words, "Late? Again? And how dare you casually waltz into my class eating? I wish I could say I expect more from you. Let me check how many tardies...five!"

"Are you going to do something about it?" Whoops. That didn't come out how it was supposed to.

"Is that a challenge? How about the Recomittment room, Stillinski? Is that good enough?"

Well shit.

The recomittment room is a place that they just put into the freshman-sophmore side of the school, and they send us there when we aren't preforming well during a period and need a place to sit, do our work, and comitt to bettering ourselves and a whole bunch of other spiritual bullshit.

Kids basically get in trouble on purpose or just walk out and lounge in there, finishing work or hanging out with their friends because the teacher is literally ALWAYS sleep or too focused on his solitaire game.

I try to stay away from the room and the people who like to put themselves in there yet here I am. My nerves were kicking in; I hate walking into rooms full of people. Just to be sure who was in there so I could make a game plan, I stood on the tips of my toes and peeked into the room.

The teacher was asleep, as suspected, and there was two boys in the room, both looking down at papers. It was weird to see people doing their work in this room, but maybe it would provide as a distraction for when I walked in. I hate being looked at.

After a deep, calming breath, I twisted the knob and pushed the door open with a pounding heart. To my extremely extreme dismay, the two boys in the room looked back right at me.

I rushed to the front desk and signed my name on the clipboard. Now to turn around..

Liam. We locked eyes first. He was holding a pencil and in the middle of bubbling in an answer on a scan sheet. I hate when he looks me in the eyes. I need to move.

He looked at the seat next to him and pushed it with his foot like he wanted me to sit there. A small Hayden and Stiles were like on my shoulders, both telling me I better not sit next to Liam. I walked across the room and sat in the far corner. I could feel his eyes following me but I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

Once I was in my seat, I took out Scott's packet and scanned the work he had done so far. It was Algebra 2, which is what I was currently taking even though it's technically for Juniors. Geometry is for sophmores but I finished that in the first quarter, and they moved me too algebra 2. As a freshman, I should be doing Algebra one but I'm shooting for the stars, and hopefully I can take pre-calc as a Sophmore.

Call me an overachiever.

Sports and School were my thing; people were not. My brothers friends became my friends by default and Hayden is the only person who likes me by choice.

"Baby." It was Liam, of course. I usually don't mind people calling me by my nickname; my brother gave it to me and I hate my real name, but Liam calling me 'Baby' felt weird. Most boys call me 'B', but he just doesn't care.

I don't look up and instead get to work on erasing enough of Scott's wrong answers to where he would get the majority right. I don't think he's dumb, but more distracted.

"Baby!" Speaking of disractionsssssssss.

"What, Liam?" I glanced to where he was sitting with my anti-social bitch face.

He smiled upon eye contact like it was exactly what he was waiting for. "I been wanting to talk to you. And Hayden. She's a tougher and much meaner nut to crack."

"Insulting my friend won't get you on my good side." I went back to the work.

"We're going to be seeing eachother everyday now, and afterschool, with your brother and all. I don't want things to be awkward-"

"Why would things be awkward?" I snapped, shooting my eyes at him with a menacing look. I hope. My bitch face is hard to muster when I'm looking at him. He got cute!

"The fight. I never apologized and now I go to school here; seventh and eigth grade was bad enough.'

Hayden and I did kind of make his life hell during middle school. The memories of us pissing him off made me chuckle, and Liam joined in a second after like he knew why I was laughing.

"You're thinking about all the shit you guys did, huh?" Liam said through his giggles, which were really girlish with only a hint of manliness.

I nodded, covering my mouth to hold back the disgusting snort that always comes when I laugh too hard. There were so many things that Hayden and I did to Liam during middle school, we were such bullies but _we_ hold the grudge.

"Remember the tampons?" Liam asked through his laugh, his hand traveling down to hold his stomach.

"I had just started my period and my dad had bought so many different products; I was terrified of the tampons."

"Who's idea was it to put them in my locker?"

"We watched Carrie," I answered, still laughing. It really didn't make sense that we were holding the grudge. I wasn't going to be his friend, but sharing a laugh was fineeeeeee relaxxxxx.

"What's all the letters and numbers?" Liam had finished laughing and was looking at Scott's packet in front of me.

"Algebra two, duh."

"I'm still in algebra one," he said, scratching at his short brown hair. I watched his muscles underneath the tight grey shirt he had on as they flexed with his movements. He's in greatttttt shape.

"I know; most freshman are. Math and science are my only advanced classes which is why you barely see me during the day." I'm giving too much information.

"What classes do you have?" Why must he keep trying to hold a conversation.

"Algebra two, biology, world history, english one, ceramics, theatre, and photoraphy," I said, giving him a finishing nod at the end of my sentence.

"You can do like everything. You're a genius, you play a bunch of sports, and you're good at art. What is in your genes?"

"My brother is bad at everything so maybe the talent skipped him. I would say he got the people skills but I would be lying. I"m not a genius, either."

Liam gave a short, dry chuckle that made me roll my eyes. I hate when people make me seem perfect; I hate when they make judgements about me all together.

"The genius has to get back to this packet so I'm not stuck doing it between cheer tryouts." I turned back to the work and finished erasing Scott's simple mistakes.

"Ew."

"Ew?" I stopped again and forced myself to look into his eyes. I just noticed how comfortable I had gotten looking at him, my heart was steady and my hands were not sweaty anymore.

"Cheering. Why? That's not you."

"You don't know me," I snapped coldly. Another assumption.

"I know you're not like the cheerleaders on the team already."

He's right about that part. I'm not sure why I was really attracting to cheerleading because I would definately not fit in. It was there and I wanted it. I don't know if I was appealed to cheering or if the appeal of cheering was appealing to me. Is Liam really making me second guess my decisions?

"You should probalbly finish that test."

"I should. It's mandatory if I wanna play lacrosse." He got up and sauntered to his old seat across the room. I went back to my work, too. Math relieves my annoyance. And now I've gotta see him at lacrosse tryouts when I'm trying to watch my brother.

Ew.

 **I feel like all my teen wolf characters so far are Mary Sue, so I'm actually gonna give her a backstory. Stephanie is definately mary sue; she's smart, nice, and plays sports so I'm gonna brainstorm what makes her different. Jocelyn is smart and is good with her weapons and whatnot, but she's like that mean character that pretends to hate you but actually loves everyone. She's me.**

 **I hate first chapters but two revirews and I'll continue1!111111!111!1**


	2. Chapter 2

I was really proud of myself for helping Scott out and here he was at tryouts, about to become captain. Everything was good. Well beside the murderous back from the dead aunt of Scott's ex-girlfriend who died. It still hurts. But speaking of;

"Is Argent coming back?" I asked both Scott and Stiles as we walked towards the lacrosse field.

"He didn't answer my text," Scott answered.

My brother and I stopped in our tracks. "Umm," I began and Stiles of course cut me off and said what I was thinking, "You told Argent his dead sister is back from the dead over text?"

"Do you have money to call France?" Touche.

"You wanna talk about money problems?" Stiles asked with a scoff.

"Thanks to his episode, we're stuck paying for an MRI and a visit to eichen house," I explained to Scott, rolling my eyes up at my brother. "I'm just glad to be old enough for a job. No sweet sixteen for me, though!"

"First off, who would you even invite to a sweet sixteen? And it's not up to you to help pay those bills, why can't you just be a fifteen year old girl?" Stiles antagonized me, giving me sassy neck rolls in the process. I peeked up at Scott who was giving us sad eyes like he felt bad for us. I hated that.

"Well it's not like your helping! All these damn problems and you're worried about someone taking your spot on the team? Really?" I scoffed and folded my arms across my chest. These guys were ridicolous.

"Well looks like we've got some competition."

In usual brother/sister fashion, Stiles and I both let out a 'huh' and turned to the field where Scott was staring intently. I recognized the three boys he was staring at as freshman right off the bat. Garret was the boy fiercly throwing the lacrosee balls towards the short boy in the goalie stand, and Alex was the long haired boy channeling Jacob Black either and yes, they were both hot. The boy in the goalie was effortlessly catching the pitches. He seemed like a robot but his arm movements were way too swift and calculated. Wow...

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked with astonishment. A few moments later he was answered when the kid took off his helmet. I gasped, knowing my brothers reaction would be anything but pretty. "Liam!"

Scott grabbed at my brother so he wouldn't approach Liam and I moved in the front of him. Liam was no longer a sixth grader meaning Stiles could definately beat him up now. Well probably not...

"Stiles, it's fine. It was three years ago!" I tried, giving a smile. "I'm grown and you don't need to protect me."

"Grown where?"

"I have tits and a period!"

"Dude!" Scott and Stiles exclaimed with cringe worthey faces. At least Stiles was not thinking about Liam, even if it meant he was thinking about my shark week.

"You guys have to go out there and practice!" I cheered them on, clapping a bit. "And I'm not trying out for cheerleading so be thankful." I pushed both of the boys towards the field, and even if my brother was a little hesitant, he ended up running out there with Scott. I just hope Liam is only good at goalie...

"Baby!" I hate when people say my full name, especially-

"Liam," I greeted, giving him a small and fake smile. I did not want to be late to my ceramics class. Art was obviously my fav.

"Why the hell was your brother antagonizing me after lacrosse practice?"

"It's his thing and he hates you. You gonna antagonize me about it?" I asked, beginning to take a few steps backwards to escape. "I gotta get to ceramics."

"Well so do I."

"Taking ceramics?" I asked him in complete disbelief. Not often do you find a total jock in the arts section of the school- beside me, anyways. 'You know anything about throwing?"

"Huh?"

"Pottery."

"Duh! I made pots and vases for my mom all the time."

"In elementary school?" I scoffed, giving him a very hard eye roll. "I honestly don't believe you're taking ceramics."

"Yeah, I picked my electives today."

"How the hell did you get ceramics? It's not even for freshmans and there's a fresh out of college physical art teacher."

"Uhhh, I don't know," Liam said, then motioning for us to start walking down to the art wing. I took the inititiative to start walking but for me, not him of course.

"Hope you're not a total trainwreck!" I totally hope he is...

After nine minutes of instruction, my teacher believed Liam was well versed in the art of pottery, and had Liam at a station next to me with a ball of clay. I had my headphones in, playing rock music to block out the classical music my teacher insisted on playing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Liam fussing with his clay, but I tried hard not to pay attention and kept focused on the plate I was making.

There was a loud and panicked, "Woah!" from beside me, loud enough to overshadow my music, and I felt a sharp pain in my side that almost knocked me on my ass. I pulled out my earbuds and turned to face the apologetic looking Liam and his empty pottery wheel. On the floor next to me was a big chunk of clay. I was seething, my nostrils were unconsiously flared and my whole side ached. I wanna kill this kid.

"And that, class, is what happens when you don't center," My teahcer announced, asessing the mess. "Liam, I believe you should clean up and just observe Ms. Stillinski-

"What?!" I shouted, making wild arm movements. I need to stop channeling my brother holy shit.

"It may be better for him to learn from a peer, I can't stand around and teach him all day." Like that's not his freaking job! There was a moment of silence, "I'll give you extra credit!"

"I don't need extra credit for an art class!" Liam began to pick up the clay from off the floor. He grabbed it with one hand then seemed to realize how heavy it was because he dropped it right after. Right. Onto. My. Foot. I practically shrieked at the contact, and Liam rushed to my aid, yelling a bucnh of 'sorry''s' into my face. I looked back to my teacher, now giggling into his smock. Oh this was going to be a long semester...

After a stressful class, I was walking away from ceramics super pissed and in pain, only to be followed out by Liam, still aplogizing. I was starting to get why Hayden may have been so annoyed at his presence. I was about to flip when he offered to carry my shit.

"Liam, it's okay, you can get away from me now!" I shouted at the extremely desperate and annoying boy chasing me down.

"I just feel like I'm always hurting you, I feel so bad."

"You can really help by getting away from me. The last person I wanna see is the one who kept abusing me with clay. I already told you that it's not awkward, you don't have to keep trying."

Liam scrunched up his face and I saw his shoulders sag, which made me feel a little bad. I sighed and flashed a smile, "I'm not mad at you. I just want to get to class."

"I'll see you later, then."

Hayden came around the corner like she was looking for me, and she rolled her eyes when she locked eyes with Liam. "She obviously is tired of you following her like some puppy. Bye-bye."

Liam rolled his eyes at Hayden and looked over to me apologetically one more time before he scurried off, sort of like a puppy. Hayden is so mean sometimes, I just feel really bad she dismissed him like that. He is kind of annoying, but in a good way.

"I had to save you, girl.

"Yeah, I know. Come on."

I limped over to the Lacrosse field when classes were done, ready to support my brothers through my injuries. Sotfball tryouts were at the diamond next to the school but not just yet, so I had time. I needed to rest anyway, I played one of the most important positions and had spent all fall conditiong between volleyball. I didn't need the practice.

I plopped my gym bag and my body down next to Kira and Melia, getting smiles as greetings. The boys were just running laps around the field. I looked to the back of the group immediatly, knowing my brother was lagging behind. Don't ask why he's so out of shape and I'm in great shape. Like I said, it skipped a generation.

Scott picked up my brother that had collapsed onto the floor and I began to shout his name in a cheery fashion, giving him a big thumbs up. They both turned to me and I smiled a big, big smile with a few reassuring head nods. My brother struggled to get a smile back but he eventially stood up straight and tried to parade around as big older brother, trying to impress me, of course.

Melia tapped me, getting my attention. I looked over to find her holding schoolwork. Oh yeah, she's pretty dumb but it's only because she was a wild coyote with no home training or school smarts for years.

"What the hell is this?" She shoved the papers into my lap and I scaned them briefly. What is with them and not understanding the basic principles of math?

"I'm starting to think you guys keep me around just to do your schoolwork."

"Well what else are you going to do?" Melia said in complete seriousness. Did I mention she also kind of lacks in the social skills department because of the fact that she is utterly blunt without a care in the world?!

"Well you can give me advice!" Kira suggested in her usual shy fashion witha big ole' smile. I sighed. I just can't turn them down.

"I'm here to watch my brother tryout!" I looked at their dissapointed faces and felt my heart break. "Melia come over my house later, I can probably help you then. And Kira, if it's about Scott, he's practically crazy about you- don't stress!"

They both looked a little more relieved, which made me feel a tiny bit better about myself, too. Whew. Now to watch Stiles try to make this goal! I Stood up and squinted at the field as he picked up the ball and readied to throw it. Come on...

Annnnnnnnnd- Miss! Shit. I yelled at the field, "You'll get it next time!"

Stiles looked over to me, as well as Liam, and when he noticed Liam looking at me, he got in his face just a teeny bit before walking over to the back of the line with Scott. He's so embarrasing sometimes.

Next was Liam, though I definitely wasn't concerned about him. I didn't look away just because I wanted to see everyone on the team. We lost pretty much all of our wolves so we were gonna need some good players.

Liam's ball flew right by the goalie and right into the net. Next was Jacob black wannabee. A catch. Trash after trash and then a goodie. Now Scott. I stared at him, knowing he was going to ace this shot. Annnnnnd- bloop. What is wrong with him? Everyone was chuckling, which made me a little mad. They were just rusty! I told them to go to conditioning...

Okay so far I had watched my brother's' miss, miss, miss, miss but the boy whom I am now declaring my enemy make shot after shot after shot. What the hell was going on? Maybe it's steriods. All I know is Scott better step it the hell up, I can't keep cheering on their misses- I was running out of encouraging words!

There was a break and I checked the time. Coach Finstock, who was the coach of all the field sports, would be ending this and heading over to the baseball field right after. I probably should get changed and head over their to get in some stretches like most of the girls on my team were no doubt doing. I wanted to see the boys do something good but I was kind of losing hope.

I pulled off my jeans and plaid shirt, a quick change into my softball shorts and tank top without any effort. I was dying with these compression shorts under my jeans so it definitely felt good. I put my long socks and cleats on from out of my gym bookbag and shoved my clothes in. Melia and Kira were looking at me weird but all I did was smile in response.

I stood up and ran down the bleachers, telling the girls I would see them later. Stiles would be at my practice but I still had to give him some encouraging words and a goodbye hand shake.

"Pause!" I said to coach, going to my brother. Everyone of the team stared me down which made my face turn beet red. I have this thing where when boys stare at me I feel like their prey or something.

"You got this," I said to Stiles lowly. He nodded and I held out my hand for our shake. We did it quick and as soon as I turned around Coach began his crazed yelling, "girl Stilliinski! Get to that damn softball field my little protege! Work on that arm."

As if I would ever need to practice my pitching. I did switch to short from here and there but that was only when I was bored. I nodded at coach and started to jog away. I heard what had to be Liam say, "Bye, Baby."

"What'd you just call my sister?" Stiles said aggressively, making me turn around to watch what would go down. Scott please come to the rescue!

"It's her name!" Liam exclaimed apologetically, holding his hands up in surrender.

Stiles shook his head. "She doesn't have a name when it comes to you, alright?"

All I could do was roll my eyes and keep walking off of the field. They're just too much.

Tryout's went great! I had my brother and Melia cheering me on the whole time. Afer we ran the bases and worked on catching and batting, I got to stay after to compete for the pitcher spot. I got it, obviously. I can strike out anybody and hearing Melia and Stiles being softball parents for me everytime I struck one of the girls out was awesome. Overall, beside Liam hitting me with Clay, I had a really good day and I didn't even have to help Melia! Stiles did. In many ways, I'm sure.

I was expecting a very good day today, too, since I woke up and had the bathroom I share with my brother all to myself since him and Melia slept in. He did leave the house to meet up with Scott last night, and he came home in a bad mood but he wouldn't spill the tea. My dad was also asleep, so I decided to be a good little girl of the house and wake both of them up to some breakfast.

Melia came down the stairs quickly after I put bacon on the pan, and pulled two not-so-cooked pieces off. She gave me a good morning and started to brew some coffee. I decided not to comment on her eating habits, since I was sure she's ate worst things raw.

Next was my dad, rubbing his eyes and yawning nonstop. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and ruffled my hair. I made sure to load his plate with bacon along with the eggs and toaster waffles I made.

"Why isn't Stiles up? I'm ready for school and he's my ride," I said aloud, looking between Melia and my dad.

"Stiles left, he had to take care of something early with Scott," Melia explained, gulping down the rest of her coffee while there was still steam rising from the cup. I can't with this girl sometimes.

"You running to school again?"

In response to my question, Melia cheekily glanced over to my dad who was devouring the small breakfast I had made him. He noticed the stares he was getting from the both of us and swallowed hard. My father checked his watch and said, "I can bring you guys if you don't mind riding in the cruiser."

I shrugged my shoulders, "sure!"

My dad dropped Melia off at the front of the school so he didn't have to go to seperate entrances, and it was weird standing there with Melia and not having my brother wishing me a good day, I didn't realize how much I didn't like my schedule being disrupted.

"Come with me," Melia said before we parted ways. I don't interact much with Melia, so I was kind of standoffish, but I followed her nonetheless. she was bringing me towards the school busses where most students were walking away from.

"Where are we going?"

"Stiles and Scott need your help." Nothing out of the ordinary about that. Literally.

In-between the busses and circled up was the gang of Juniors I call friends waiting there looking expectant.

"Babyyyy!" my brother exclaimed, a big and fake smile spread across his face.

"What?" I'm going to be late to class.

"Scott did a thing," Stiles explained while looking down. He didn't seem happy at all though he had just gave me a big and welcoming smile. With a disgusted face and careless arm movents, my brother motioned towards Scott.

"I need your help more than ever. I bit someone..."

"That's cool! You're getting a real, real pack," I exclaimed, all smiles. I don't see why he would need my help, this seemed like a really cool thing.

"Okay but tonight is the full moon, don't you get it? He's scared and not listening and he might be acting really weird- can't you see the problem here?"

"Okay yeah, I do but I'm not really understanding why I am the savior here," I said, once again bringing those hand movements out. Jeez. Stiles is right here, that's why.

"Because he's a freshman and we need you to watch him a little, maybe convince him to talk to us and let us watch over him on the full moon."

"Why wont you tell me who he is? Say his name."

"He won't say it because it's Liam," Stiles said matter-of-factly giving a big hand gesture like the one I had jsut did. I glanced over at Lydia, Melia, and Kira who were looking between my brother and I. The Stillinski's are special, yes.

Noticing how the girls were looking delayed my reaction a bit. Did I just hear Liam? "You bit Liam? The kid that punched me in the sixth grade?! And you want my help."

"Well you have the most access to him," Lydia explained, nodding her head along with her words in he usual fashion.

"All you have to do is chloroform him, and we'll handle the rest," my brother told me with his girlfriend giving a supporting nod from the side of him. Okay I can do that, I guess.

"Why can't yall just make friends with him?"

"They broke his leg!" Kira exclaimed, "And they kidnapped him already. I don't think its a good idea for Baby to try and kidnap him now."

"We're not kidnapping him!"

"You kidnapped him and broke his leg?!" I shouted at my brother, slapping the back of his head in sibling fashion.

"Not in that order!"

"Guys," Scott yelled, attempting to corrall us all. "Baby, you need to ask him out!"

"NO!" Stiles and I yelled together, me crossing my arms and his making an x out motion.

"Please, B. We need you to get him to Lydia's lakehouse so he isn't out running crazy like I was." Step one to get me to say yes, puppy dog eyes and begging. he knows me so well and I hate it. "And I kind of think he has a crush on you..."

"Which is exactly why she cannot ask him out," My brother said, looking at me with a scrunched up face.

"Wairt, you guys really think he likes me?" I said, hoping not to sound too desperate. I wasn't excited, only curious, of course.

"Of course not, look at you," My brother said quickly, which made me shoot him an annoyed glance.

Lydia smiled and nodded her head towards me in an evil way, "Yes, Baby, look at you, you could easily get any guy here-"

"No!" My brother yelled, glaring towards Lydia. That's a first.

"Yes..." Lydia came towards me like she was stalking prey, which made me shrink back into my plaid shirt. "Leave it to you to wear a Tommy Hilfiger plaid shirt. Take the ponytail out of the hat, unbutton the shirt, and lipgloss."

After exposing my sports bra and stomach, teasing my hair so my soft waves were now framing my face, and putting a layer of lip gloss onto my lips, Lydia stepped back and admired her work.

"Absoloutely not!" I heard my brother yell, and I would probably agree if I could see myself right now. I was vey uncomfortable knowing my pale stomach was showing as well as my small chest. Is this even allowed in school?

"I didn't think you could be that sexy," Melia said aloud in her usual insulting but not insulting way.

"Yeah, I don't really like it either, maybe tone it down a bit," Scott suggested sheepishly, avoiding looking at me.

"You guys kidnapped him, she needs to be irresistible so he can't say no. Just tell him you're going to a party and want him to come as your date. Be sexy," Lydia explained, giving me this creepy smile.

"She doesn't know how to be sexy!"

The first period bell rang, and I realized I was going to be late to eyet another class, dealing with their problems.

"I'll see what I can do! But I've gotta go," I shouted, turning on my heel and storming away while attempting to rebutton my shirt as I ran. I could feel my phone vibrating, most likely Hayden having a heart attack because of me being missing the whole morning. By the time I got to the freshman-sophmore wing, the halls were mostly cleared, meaning everyone was in their classes. I hadn't stopped to breathe or even correctly button my shirt back up but the late bell hadn't rung yet. I could either sprint to class or stop and fix myself.

I'll just run, whatever. I sprinted down the hall, readying to turn down the hall when my body collided forcefully with someone who was also running. The person was so strong I was knocked onto my feet, and I could feel the pain in my breasts. I swear to God...

"Holy shit, are you okay?" Why Liam? Anyone but Liam right now. Liam grabbed my arm and easily lifted me up onto my feet with strength I didn't think he could possibly have with his short frame.

The late bell rang, making my heart drop. Two days in a row late to two different clsses. Not cool. I looked up at Liam with my extremely pissed face and noticied he was paying attention to my exposed chest and not my face. I cleared my throat and he snapped his head up to look my in the eys.

"New look for you..." He trailed off, his face a beet red from being caught.

"Not my idea," I explained in a low voice, taking the time to button my shirt up. I then pulled my hair stuck to my lips fom the gloss off and pulled it all behind my shoulders.

"I figured. I don't know why I always have to run into you in a bad way.."

"Well why were you running in the halls?"

"I ran here. Twice"

Oh God. Well looks like he's definately a wolf. Now I guess I really should try to get him to et on my good side and explore this little crush thing they said.

"Why would you do that?" I said in a lower vioce, taking a piece of my hair and twirling it in my fingers. No, I am not Lydia.

"I was sleep walking, and I ran here but then after yourbother chastized me. I had to run home and get all of my stuff," Liam explained. "And what is up with your brother and Scott? Do you know about the weird stuff they're into to?"

"I don't want to talk about them." What do I say that could pass as flirting? "Let's talk about us."

"Us?" Liam said, wide eyes and body tense. That doesn't seem like a good reaction. This is such a fail. "There's an us?"

"Is there?" I thought letting him answer was a Lydia thing to do. Maybe.

"Do you want there to be?" He said, cocking his head to the side 'innocently' and giving a small 'nervous' shuffle of his feet.

"I don't know I just heard some stuff." Fake it till you make it!

"From who? The lacrosse team? We were all just joking. Locker room talk, honestly! I thought they told Stiles, and that's why he like tried to kill me," Liam began to ramble, sparking my interest in what he was joking' about. Hmmmmm... Forget Stiles, I need this tea. "I'm really sorry about the p-"

"Mr. Dunbar and Ms.Stillinski, care to explain?" Fuck.

Second time in a row I am sitting in in school suspension with Liam, and I am super ujpset about it. I don't wanna to slack in my high school career distracting myself with boys or problems of the pack, because I wouldn't have been anywhere close to being late, and I wouldn't even have stopped to talk to Liam if it wasn't for them wasting my time by the buses.

I guess I shouldn't make this for nothing and actually ask Liam out, like I was supposed to! I ripped a paper out of my notebook and scribbled 'Do you want to go to a party?' After I crumbled it up, I threw it at Liam who was sitting at the table in front of me.

Immediatly after it landed, Liam grabbed the piece of paper and opened it up. I could see the smile grow on his face from behind him, but when he turned around it was more of a little smirk and he nodded his answer in response. Okay.

"You know this is not a real date, right?" Stiles said hours later as I stood in front of my bedroom mirror studying my soft curves under a black, strappy bodycon dress.

I turned to face Stiles standing in the door frame of the bathrooom connnected to my room and gave him an eye roll. "Duh."

"Well burn that dress, it's hideous." Stiles went towards my bed and began to pick at the clothes I had layed out with a stank and upturned face. Most were little dresses he probably didn't even know I had. I kept my girly bullshit in the dressers underneath my bed.

My room was extremely lofty and a simple grey, baby blue, and white- like my brother's almost. I had a small room because when I was a little girl my mom treated me like a little princess and cut out this little space in my room for a small cubical walk-in-closet. The walls were ceiling to floor shelves with a few hangers. Now, most of these hangers were filled with plaid shirts, tank tops, and sweaters and the shelves had my shoes and drawers with my pants and undies.

Now my bed was sunk into a big platform that you needed to walk up steps to even get to, but, the platform was so big next to it was a little space with a tv and suspended circle chair. This took up like half of my room and underneath the platform were these big dressers where I had heels, makeup, and dresses. Barely touched the stuff in there, mostly because I didn't know how, and didn't ever have a need to.

"I have to dress like a real girl going on a real date," I explained, taking off the grey dress and letting it drop on the floor. I pulled a pair of boxers on but I still had on nothing but my sports bra.

"Ew," Stiles said, turning around. I shrugged my shoulders and went to grab a new dress from off of my bed. Stiles turned around and took a large black Ramones t-shirt dress off a hanger and held it up to me. "How about this?"

I pushed it away quickly. "That's not a date look!"

"It's not a date! You're just luring him to a lake house so we can tie him up and stuff," Stiles shouted, giving me wild hand motions. Oh God, do I look like that when I talk with my hands?

"Yeah, but I still wanna look nice.." I trailed off, picking up another body con dress and holding it up.

Stiles took it from out of my hands and tossed it my closet, shaking his head and giving me a stern look. "Do you like Liam?"

"Why would you ask that?" I did not like Liam, and I knew I didn't like Liam but I just wanted to know why my brother would think so low of me.

"'Cuz you wanna look all nice and stuff." He sounded so defeated.

"I'm a girl. At least I'm letting you help," I offered, grabbing a simple white t-shirt dress. It was loose and simple, but it made Stiles' eyes light up.

"I like it a lot," He said all while gathering the the dresses I had on my bed and tossing them towards the closet. "Never wanna see those again!"

As I changed into my dress, Stiles asked, "So Liam is picking you up?"

"Uber, idiot." I took a red plaid shirt and tightened it around my small waist line to frame my body more. I felt wierd standing in the mirror trying to pretty myself all up; especially knowing I was only about to see Liam.

"Yeah well just make sure to get him there as soon as possible. remember this is not a date, you two don't really like each other. I'm about to head over their now." Stiles came up to me, kissed his hand then slapped the back of my head and ran out of my room through our bathroom.

I let him leave and continued to get ready. Just as I was putting on a little bit of eyeliner, Liam texted me saying he was in the uber outside. My heart dropped as soon as I got the text. I hoped this would all go smoothly.

I went outside and was greeted by Liam with a big hug. "Hey, Baby!"

"Hey, Liam," I said back with a chuckle. My nickname was bad for certain situations.

"I got you this bag of candy." Liam opened the back door of the uber and offered a brown paper bag of candy. I took the bag and crawled into the car, quickly giving the driver the address of Lydia's lake house.

Liam got in after me and the driver started the route to the 'party.'

"So do you like the candy?" Liam asked after a moment of silent driving.

"I haven't checked what's inside yet," I said a little coldly and I noticed the cringe Liam did. I can't hurt his damn feelings! Be nice, Baby. "I don't want to eat any right now, maybe when I get home, so I can have something to remind me of you. But thank you, honestly."

Liam smiled with pride and looked me up and down slowly. I crossed my legs under the pressure of his stare and turned away. "You look really nice," he complimented me lowly.

"Thanks, you do too," I said, still not looking at him because of my red face. The driver really need to hurry up.

A long, long ride in silence led to Lydia's mostly empty lake house and a very confused Liam. He looked at me with tightly furrowed brows and asked, "Where are we, is this the party?"

"We're just early, I didn't have faith in the uber driver and I hate being late to places" I lied easily, which definitely shocked my own self. I like to avoid lying as much as I can. "I never said it was a big party."

I grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him to the front door and opened it quickly, using my hand to shimmy Liam in the house before me so when he was greeted by all the weirdos, I could lock the door behind him.

I heard, "What the hell is this?" Once Liam saw Scott and the gang lined up in a dark room. Way to not be creepy! I flipped the light on, just to fix the aesthetic.

"You could call it an intervention," Stiles said cheekily, "You've got a problem and only we can help you."

Well. This should be fun.

 **I'm happy I got positive feedback, even if it was just two reviews - though I update every two reviews - and a few follows and favorites, I am very excited and thankful for them honestly.**

 **I didn't think a lot would like her name or would call her mary sue but I have some really good ideas for the rest of the season and next season ya'll would really love and feel!**

 **I still want to make this a slow burn cuz I feel like stories always move so fast and I want to write Baby where I don't have to explain her emotions or actions, readers just understand her and her character. And even if the story is about Liam, its important for me to be able to show the sibling relationship.**


	3. Chapter 3

A.n- if you get confused, its intentional.

"Did you hear her last night?"

"Yes, she's just being a teenager, dad."

"Stiles, do not pretend like you don't know what is coming. This is your fault; you're older and you shouldn't encourage that type-"

"What are you two talking about? Me?" I said, hopping down the last few steps into the main hall, swinging myself around the corner and landing on the living room floor, all in one step.

"Yes, actually-" My father begins, but Stiles quickly cuts him off.

"Nope. You ready to go?" My big brother asks with a big smile. I ignore the odd behavior and skip around my kitchen, feeling unusually energized this morning- but I'm not complaining. I had a smile tattooed on my face, and I couldn't wait to get to school. Not for any particular reason, though.

"Stiles, I need you to think here," my dad said sternly to my brother, though he flashed a look towards me. I wasn't too worried about my dads stance, though, I was just ready to get my day started.

"Baby, go start the car." Stiles tossed me the keys to the jeep, and I caught them with my right hand, jumping in excitement when I did. I left the kitchen and heard my dad say quietly, "She will get worse, I know you see it."

Even though they were both acting crazy, nothing could ruin my mood right now. I'm on top of the freaking world.

I skip to my brothers jeep, starting it up and then sliding over to the passenger seat. It was a few minutes before Stiles came out the house, looking annoyed. He got into the car and looked over to me with a small smile. I stared back with my own wide smile, as he looked me up and down. I can't tell if it's weird when he does that- I just wish I could read his mind. I probably could if I tried hard enough.

"Baby, your leg," he said monotone. I looked down and noticed my bouncing leg. What? I told my leg to stop shaking and then watched it come to a stop. Why would he even point that out? "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yeah I got a great sleep, I've got tons of energy. I can't wait to get to the bottom of this benefactor shit, don't you agree? I've really been trying to theorize this stuff, I know you guys have so much responsibility, I wouldn't mind helping!"

Stiles only sighs in response, turning up the radio. They really did need my help, especially after the whole party thing and all the deaths and shit. They keep trying to pin Liam duty on me, which I didn't think was a good idea until last night when I woke up at one in the morning. I cleaned my whole room as I thought of everything, and I pieced it all together in an old journal I had found. I couldn't wait to present it to my brother and Scott. After school, of course. I needed to get back to my straight a's.

I hopped in my seat and turned to face him, shutting off the radio all together. "Stiles. This is important."

"You're right," he sighed. He's not himself this morning. "After school we can whip out the board, alright?"

Finally, he was giving in. I can literally do all through my mind. It just made me even more excited, especially as I saw the school coming into view. I couldn't wait to see Hayden, I feel like it's been forever since we've spoken. I noticed some kids on skateboards. That would be so cool to learn, I really need to get a skateboard. Immediately, I whipped out my phone and opened YouTube to find a video to teach me how to skate.

Stiles pulled into the lot near the freshman entrance like he did every morning, and pushed my phone out of the way. "Hey, Baby."

I looked to him, seeing no emotion on his face. "What's up?"

He sighed. "Look, just be yourself today. Please."

There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other, him with his hidden agenda and me trying to decipher what he meant. "I don't get what you mean by that but I can definitely be myself today I just want you to be yourself, too! You and dad have been acting all weird this morning and even now in the car- but don't forget about the benefactor, you promised, remember! And Stiles-"

"You can't keep bringing that up," he said slowly. "Just don't think about that. Talk slower and keep to yourself, you can fucking do this. You're fine."

"I know I'm fine, I feel better than fine. I'm great right now! And talk slower? What do you mean, talk slower? You want me to talk slower- how do I do that, I'm talking at my normal speed. Hmm. I will be fine though!" I remembered we were still in front of the school and opened the jeep door, running my eyes across the faces. I didn't see her but I still hopped out of the car, turning towards Stiles once more and smiling wide at him. He seemed so worried, I wish I could help. I have school, though, of course.

Maybe Stiles was right, I'm not myself because I can't fucking think straight. Am I still standing here? I have to find Hayden like right now. I probably look so weird. My hands find themselves clutching at the sides of my head and I begin speed walking. SO many thoughts- I can't even focus.

"Hayden," I begin to whisper to myself over and over. "I have to find Hayden, I need someone to talk to, like right now! Did anyone here that? No, I'm good. Just shut up, baby! Go to you're locker, right now."

I began speed walking through the building to my locker, singing to myself the whole time. School just started, I'll obviously be fine. I need to get to class. I don't even know what period it is. This is why i need Hayden. If I could just find her.

"Baby!" I turned my head, hearing the exact person I was just thinking of calling my name. I smiled as soon as I saw her. Thank god because I really needed her.

"I've been following you for the longest, why haven't you turned around?" She asked with her eyebrows drawn it. I couldn't tell if she was angry or anything.

"I don't know. No, I didn't hear you," a laugh burst out of my mouth in between my words, "I didn't even hear you, duh. Like, I don't know. I didn't hear. What period is it, we have to get to class," I continued to laugh at my own idiocy. The hall began to clear as the bell for class rang

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today." She also seemed so sad when she spoke. Why is everyone being so weird today? It's really bringing down my high. But can anything really bring down this high! Because I feel great!

"Okay, girl. I'm hungry! Are we gonna leave or get breakfast here. I'm only eating if they have the good food in the vending machine. What is with schools and making things so healthy? I don't need healthy food, I'm fine. Matter of fact, I don't need food , or sleep. Let's just go to class before we forget."

"Oh man, I need to talk to Stiles. You need to relax right now." Hayden told me to keep my headphones in with music playing, so I did. Instead of talking to myself, I was singing to myself and even though I was tapping and stepping through the hallways, I didn't mind the attention because I deserve it, don't I?

"Yessssssss," I sang to myself, spinning to the last note of the song. I felt like high school musical, it was extremely exciting.

"Hey, you seem to be enjoying yourself," I heard from the left of me while the song was changing. I turned to a giggling Mason and Liam, who were standing and watching me with their arms folded. Everyone is so weird!

"I am, can't you tell? Of course you can, you just said it- duh!" I laughed, but they didn't join this time. "Are you enjoying yourself? With the whole rival team here and all?"

"They're here already?" Liam shouted, jumping up and becoming tense. He looked at Mason and in a split second started racing towards the exit without another word.

I immediately perked up when I saw Mason ran out after him, shouting his name. I followed suit, even passing Mason with the thought of some sort of event making me oddly happy. Should I encourage this? Yes! I wonder what will happen. Maybe I'll even save the day!

Liam ran up the bus where a team of hot and muscular teen boys were coming out of and taking in their surroundings. A tall, handsome and extremely buff boy came out and stood in front of Liam. I watched them size each other up, noticing Liam's rapid breathing as I got up right behind him.

"I just wanted to say," Liam struggled to say clearly. He seems very angry. Maybe this wasn't a good idea… Liam opened his mouth once more, this time raising his hand slowly and finished with, "have a good game."

"I'm proud of you," I said with a very wide smile gracing my lips, bouncing on my heels at the same time.

Instead of shaking his hand, the rival team member laughed obnoxiously, "That was cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to do in anger management? Apologize and everything's fine?" He paused, letting the insult sink in. "You demolished coaches car."

"I payed for that." Liam said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down, Liam, you need to calm down. You're getting a little too angry, I think you should really calm down, and I'm always right," I breathed out rapidly, surprising myself with how fast I had just spoken. Was I actually concerned?

He turned his attention to me with a cocked eyebrow, ignoring the other boy for just a second. I smiled at Liam and nodded slowly. I noticed his breathing get a little less ragged as he nodded back.

"Aw, that was cute! This your caretaker? A buddy you met in therapy, maybe? She does seem just as mental." He laughed arrogantly, and with those words definitely catching Liam's attention.

Liam turned and raised a fist to swing, yet I somehow caught onto the crook of his arm, pulling him back as I yelled, "No!"

I felt a sharp sting in my eye and let go of Liam's arm, moving my hand to my cheekbone to clutch it in pain. This is definitely going to be a nice bruise. Mason ran up and pulled me away from Liam, while my brothers grabbed him and started to drag him away. The crowd looked on, laughing and in awe. I couldn't believe that all just happened- it's super embarrassing. I don't even know if I want to go to the game now.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" Mason asks, moving my hand gently and examining my eye.

"I don't know, I kind of want to check on them, what do you think? I feel okay, but I'm probably not. Do you think I'm okay?" I looked up at him with a small laugh and got a questioning look in return. "You okay?" I asked.

"Are you? You've been different all day and now you wanna check up on Liam? Do you even like him?"

"Like?" I said quickly. "What do you mean like? like, like-like?"

Mason started to laugh. "No, I don't mean that way."

I leaned against the wall of the hall he had lead us to, noticing people from outside starting to shuffle back into the school and wanting to get out of their way. I crossed my arms and couldn't help but to start tapping my foot. "What's funny about it?"

"I'm just laughing at how you're talking- you need to slow down. I was going to say it was that hit but you've been doing it all day. But you sure you don't want to go to the nurse, though?"

"I mean if you want to walk me there. We don't even speak so it's kind of weird you want to be nice and all." I hopped up and off the wall, focusing on the stinging under my eye once again. I didn't need Mason to walk me, but I haven't been liking being alone today, the way my mind was racing.

"Its not like I'm mean."

"Like Hayden," I laughed loudly. I don't even remember what class she was in, and I wonder if she heard about what happened yet. I can't believe I just left her.

"She's not really mean, just protective. Of herself and you. I guess if I was a girl I would be protective over my bestfriend and some boy who is obsessed with her." Mason said quickly, but I heard every single syllable.

"Obsessed? Why would you say obsessed, isn't that a little exaggerated." I smirked lightly. I could probably use this to my advantage.

"I Guess, but we literally walk around school hoping to see you. I hear about you all the time, even if just watching from a distance."

"That's kind of creepy, now I feel like I gotta keep looking over my shoulder. Y'all aren't going to kidnap me or something right? Do some really weird shit to me one day?" I said with wide eyes, obviously joking. Liam obsessed with me? I would've never imagined something like that. He's barely even been around, and we haven't even interacted so much. Besides from what happened last night at the fake party. But even then, I was forced to enjoy the fake party since he ran off into the woods.

"It's just a high school crush, but he's been acting so weird lately I wouldn't even put it past him. I had to make this known because I'm tired of hearing about it." He paused and stopped walking now that we were outside of the nurses office. "Actually, I've never going to hear about the end of him hitting you- again. Get some ice, if I see her, I'll tell Hayden where you're at."

I sighed and touched under my eye again. I really don't want a bruise. "I'll text but thanks!" I went inside of the nurses office after waving goodbye. Please don't bruise….

I sat down on the bench criss cross applesauce, and the nurse glanced up at me with a smile. "Always a pleasure, why are you here Ms. Stilinski?"

"I got punched in the eye, well not punched but elbowed. By Liam- shit I shouldn't have said that! Is he going to get in trouble? Whatever I guess he deserves it! He hit me!"

"Honey, are you okay? Feeling tired?" She said calmly, grabbing my leg and forcing it to stop bouncing .

"No, I slept great! I'm like the only one here acting normal today, okay everyone is getting on my damn nerves but that ain't stopping me!" I exclaimed with a giggle.

"Baby, I don't mean to seem rude, but are you Manic right now? This isn't like you at all. I know you've been off your meds lately."

"Definitely not! I don't need those, my brother told me I don't and I feel so good I don't need them! I haven't been depressed in so long, I beat depression and putting me back on meds is going to just make it worse, okay! I know myself. Even if I was manic, what's the problem, I wouldn't want it to go away. I wanna go to practice and I wanna go home and I want start painting or write or something. You don't get that on meds."

"I'm gonna have to call our father, you know?" She smiled almost sadly and turned away from me. Manic. It's feels like forever since I've even heard anything related to my disorder. "You're manic right now. You're shaking, you've been blinking a mile and a minute, and you can't even talk straight. I know I haven't had much time to learn about you but the doctors and the middle school have informed me as best as they could. We keep you're pills here, just in case."

"You can't make me. I'm here for ice for me eye, that's it!"

My brother, lord and savior burst into the room and saw the nurse digging in the drawers she kept locked up.

"Are you okay, baby? I can't stand that kid. You need to stay away from him!" He groaned, sitting in the seat next to me.

"Stiles, I'm afraid your sister is hypomanic right now. It can turn into mania, and that would not be good-"

"Don't say that to her! You don't know her when she's manic or hypo. She can get through it perfectly fine. You don't know her on her meds," he rushed to my defense. He was right, because he's my older brother and I'm his little sister and we are both always right. Maybe I am a little hypomanic. I ignore that! He taught how to ignore it just like he does with his ADHD.

My brother and I grew up extremely close. A sick mom and an always away, sort of drunk dad, we were forced to be there for each other always. I've been doing good, I know because Stiles told me and he doesn't lie to me.

"Well, Stiles, I have to make a call to your father, I know it's going to get worse. That's just a fact." She finished dialing her number. My brother and I glanced at each other. I would be fine regardless. "Hello, Mr. Stilinski…."

I wasn't allowed to go to the game until I took my pills. Having bipolar depression was not something I was ever proud of, of course. I had been like this since seventh grade, even tho I've been probably been mental since my mother died and my brother practically raised me. I wasn't sure what triggered my mania, because life has been exciting for the past year with all the wolf shit, but of course it comes back my freshman year when sports was all I was waiting for.

I hate life on pills. They say they control the depression but it really just feels less there but still present. It's horrible.

I was already hungry and dizzy, the worst side effect I could have because I don't have time to be choking down sweets when softball season was coming up. I needed strength but how could I find motivation if I was going to be steadily sleepy.

"Are you okay?" My brother asked, sitting next to me in all his lacrosse gear. It was Liam's first game and it was against the rival team, so we were all on edge but the Stilinski's had something else to worry about.

"Between the anti-depressants, anticonvulsants, and anti-psychosis meds, I have no idea what's going on in this head right now. I'm just trying to focus on the game."

"Scott's tryna to get Liam to not play," he replied, and I looked over to coach and Scott going back and forth. My head sat in my hands lazily, and I didn't even tilt my head.

"I know you just came crashing down from a nice high state, but could you look any less miserable?" Stiles jokes, and kisses my forehead. I only smile back and lean against him for a few seconds before a whistle is blown and the game starts.

The prep boys make the first score quickly, and I can immediately feel the thick tension on the court. Especially when they get two players to tackle

Liam, and he throws off his gloves to try and attack them. Scott and Kira stop him thankfully but that doesn't mean this isn't going to be a long night for me.

Kira ends up scoring, it's the first point so I find the energy to cheer. These meds need to really kick in, in the good way. I need to sleep for a long time because my body isn't dealing well with the shock of being pulled out of a hypomanic state.

"Yukimara! You didn't pass, the play was for you to pass! So you're benched!" Coach crazy yells, and that gets my attention all right because she was on the field specifically to watch Brett, the prep who has it out for Liam."

I move to her level on the bench and start speaking once the whistle gets blown, "so what's happening now?"

"I don't know. I'm glad you're doing okay, though!" She says, sounding defeated.

"What do you mean?" I question quickly. Would Scott tell her about me? He never told Allison. I think.

"From getting hit by Liam. It hurts to have a wolf hit you and you're looking pretty good." She chuckles, pushing my black locks out of the way to see my elbowed-eye. I didn't know if it was bruised yet, but I really couldn't feel much pumped on drugs.

"Oh. Yeah, won't be the first hit in the last year and a half-" I'm cut off by the whistle and the sound of people crashing into each other- to be expected of a lacrosse game.

I look out into the field and see Brett and Liam lying on the ground between the cracks. Liam stands but Brett doesn't. I swear this kid has issues. Especially because he's obsessed with me. There's no forgetting that one. He's been so mad since the game started, and hasn't said a word to me which is maybe why he had to fuck Brett up like that.

After some words are exchanged a timeout is called as Brett is carried off the field, giving time for Liam, Scott, Kira, and I to gather in a huddle and talk.

"I think he's out for the rest of the game," Liam says, shifting around so he's standing a little farther from me. Of course I would notice that now that I know what mason told me. What's his issue?

"Am I the only one who feels like we're missing something?" Scott questions, looking between us.

"No," Stiles says, coming from behind us. "Lydia just broke a third of the list-"

"Am I On it?" Liam asks quickly.

"No, but Brett is."

"Oh my god!" Scott yells, and drops his helmet and all, running off to the guest locker rooms.

"Should I go after him!" Liam asks again. Him and the questions. I can't deal!

"No! Stay here. And you too!" He points at me. "I'll go!"

I watch him run off, and Kira shrugs and walks away, too. It's just me and a little Liam.

"Baby, I'm sure you're tired of hearing this, but, I'm sorry"

I laugh a short and dry laugh. "Yup."

"You seem less hyper than earlier. It was kind of funny. And cute."

"There's nothing cute about me being hyper, trust me." I snap, moving to sit back down at the bench. I hope these handle business quicker than they are right now.

"Sorry."

"For what? You said something stupid, you didn't kill me. Yet." I laughed again, this time for real and also by myself.

"Is that a joke about me being a wolf or…" he's so stupid.

"No, because you always.. never mind, Liam." I shook my head and looked away into the crowd, everyone looked kind of lost.

"All the stuff, like flirting for the party thing, was that all...an act?" He said slowly, very unsure of himself. My heart dropped at his words. Truly I didn't even know myself and I honestly didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Liam, I just don't get-" the sound of Stiles shouting from down the field got everyone's attention and saved me from the weirdness.

"Call the police! Help!"

Well, this ought to be good!

A/N: I almost switched to third person but I didn't know how I wanted to do it. So yeah I just left it like this. I just started watching the show again and I have so many ideas I've had for so long

So I wanted to continue. Don't judge the hiatus. Thanks. If people still read FanFiction after shows end then this will be good. Lolllolololol. Review if you want.


End file.
